


It's Late

by Daddydeacon



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gay, John being adorable, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddydeacon/pseuds/Daddydeacon
Summary: Roger meets a dashing young man at a pub, and things just escalate from there..





	It's Late

Like always after a show, Roger stalked over to the bar and ordered shot after shot, slowly getting shitfaced, though he had many reasons to. Firstly, they didn't even have a bassist ever since Tim left about a year before, and Queen wasn't going anywhere and they were slowly running out of the little funds they had. So Roger thought it was perfectly rational to be taking shot after shot on a Friday night. Though, when Roger peered into the few people left in the open area of the bar, he spotted a younger man, wearing a beautiful button-up long sleeve white silk shirt, which was tucked into a pair flared out jeans, with a pair of tan platforms, which already made the dauntingly tall man only taller, making Roger feel like a small child just looking at him. He stared at the man dreamily for some time, barely even noticing Freddie hissing his name.  
  
  
  
"HELLO? ROGER?" Freddie said in a sing-song way,  
  
  
  
"yEs- yes god, hello Freddie"  
  
  
  
"what are you doing darling? Staring at some guy over there?"  
  
  
  
"will you just bug off Fred." Roger snarled, swirling his drink around with his finger  
  
  
  
"well ok then, Brian and I are going to leave now? think you'll catch up"  
  
  
  
"yeah ill get there sometime"  
  
  
  
"ok love don't get too shitfaced because I'm not helping you this time"  
  
  
  
"you know you will if you have to" Roger chuckled,  
  
  
  
"ahh well- you know me too well darling.. see you later." Freddie waved at Roger from the doorway where he and Brian were standing under, adjusting their coats. After he saw his two friends leave the vicinity, he went back to find the man he was staring at earlier, only to come back and see him oh-so-gently swaying his hips to the music and he couldn't take his eyes off the tall, brunette. Roger almost choked on his whiskey to see the man walking over to him, spinning back around in his chair so he faced the bar counter. The man inconveniently sat down right next to Roger, which made him have to cross his legs to conceal the obvious bulge he had in his pants.  
  
  
  
"hello there," the man smiled and looked down at Roger, his voice sounding thick, and warm like honey.  
  
  
  
"well- hello to you too," Roger said, sounding confused, "may I buy you a drink?" he offered  
  
  
  
"that would be marvelous, thank you" he smiled. Roger then got them both drinks.  
  
  
  
"what's your name?" roger questioned,  
  
  
  
"Oh- yes that's right- my names John,"  
  
  
  
"Well hello, John, love. I'm Roger" he responded, and John didn't speak. He stared down at his hands and turned red.  
  
  
  
"did- did I offend you? or say something wrong? I'm sorry"  
  
  
  
"nonno- I have just never been called love before" John responded,

 

"well good I got worried there- let's drink shall we?" 

 

"definitely" John smirked. They talked for what seemed like an endless amount of time, and it was then they realized they had lots in common. In which that time Roger had established that John played bass, due to the callouses on his hands. 

 

"my John your quite handsome aren't you?" he said in the silence of after they had just come down from a laughing attack, "shit why did I- I'm sorry" He didn't respond, he just leaned on his arm and tucked back a piece of Rogers blond hair,  

 

"well you are quite handsome too there, Roger," He said, staring into Rogers deep blue eyes. He could have kissed john right then, and there and he was pretty sure they went in for it due to the reaction of one man,

 

"aye get out of here you twinks- we don't want to see that shit here" his voice was slurred, obviously drunk. Roger had looked at John, his hand still on Rogers' cheek, and his hand on johns thigh, but John had his face turned towards the man who had called them out furrowing his brows. he had let go of Rogers' face and stepped off the barstool to go confront the rude male. He had said something way too nice which was along the lines of "can you please mind your own business, sir?" which earned him a few laughs from the male's friends around him, and John stormed towards Roger, furiously, grabbing his arm and leading him out of the pub. The cold night air hit Rogers body like a slap against his skin, and he could hear John cursing under his breath somewhere near him. He had turned around to see John sitting on a bench, head in his hands.

 

"Hey, are you ok?" Roger sat down beside his friend, " you look-" he wasn't able to even finish his sentence before he felt a pair of soft lips kissing his own, and hands cupping his face. He had muttered something into the kiss and then quickly pulled away, and John whimpered.

 

"my god- where did you" He started, "shit I'm sorry- I'd pull you back in right now if we weren't on a public sidewalk where we could get punched for doing this- god can I take you back to my flat?- my the things id do to you- id- id mark up your beautiful skin and-" He was cut off by Johns accidental moan, then he covered his mouth in embarrassment.

 

"John," Roger said, still cupping his face

 

"y-yeah" John responded, meekly

 

"that was fucking hot" Roger groaned, pulling his face in for an insanely quick kiss, "-can I take you home John?"

 

"by all means please do, Roger" he begged, pulling Roger in for another short and sloppy kiss

 

"Jesus- if we keep this up we might fuck on this bench" they both laughed, "we better get going now if we even want to do anything"

 

So, the two left for Rogers flat far down the road a bit, and it took all their willpower to not stop dead in the sidewalk and snog each other, But when they got into the elevator for Rogers building, they almost couldn't part from each other's lips, and once again it took them a lot to not go all out in the hallway.

 

-

 

Roger fumbled with his keys and stuck them in the lock and wiggled it around ferociously

 

"-and welcome"  Roger took John by the torso and lead him into the small entrance of his home, pushing him fiercely against the wall and letting out what has been building up all night 

 

"Mhmm- god," Roger said in between the kiss, " Don't mind that bitch on the couch, John, please" He leads him into the living room quickly by his arm, to see a man with wavy shoulder-length hair reading a fashion magazine,

 

"Well, Roger who have you brought home this time?" 

 

"will you just fuck off Fred-" He stopped in his tracks,

 

"well I mean- My look at you," he said as he looked up at his magazine to John, "your- darling you are just absolutely divine, aren't you?" He said as he swooped over to John, kissing his wrists

 

"can you seriously fuck off?" 

 

"yes I can love, I just don't want to." He then took in Johns' face with his hands and looked at him closely, "look at you, -"

 

"FREDDIE." Roger growled, and then he finally got the memo, "now go off to that cafe you always retreat to"

 

" _ppffftttttt,_ as if I won't be able to hear you two fucking from there.. But whatever." he picked up his sketchbook and threw on a coat, to come back and kiss John, and then tap his arse, then he was out the door.

 

"I do sincerely apologize about him," Roger said as he pulled the brunette into a kiss

 

"I'm  _divine??_ well ok"

 

"yes you are divine- you are a million things and divine,"  Roger responded, he then bit John below the ear, which made him purr

 

"why does that feel so good" he groaned

 

"Hmm- I'm not sure.." he pushed the taller man into the bedroom, and then fell back onto the bed with him. John stopped the kiss to pull off their clothing, straddling Roger as he unbuttoned his own shirt, he was about to pull the silk shirt off when Roger stopped him abruptly and told him to leave it on. He continued to undress himself and the blond, painfully slow. once they finally got undressed, John lowered himself down on Rogers body, and settled in between his legs,

 

"John you don't-"

 

"but oh god how I want to" and just like that, his mouth was on Rogers cock, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down slowly. Roger couldn't even manage to speak, so he just groaned and pushed Johns head down farther onto him.

 

"s- JOhn sTop-" Roger said in a choked off moan,

 

"did I something wrong?" He responded, raising his head up from in between the blond's legs

 

"anything but wrong John- that was- god that was amazing, I just don't to finish just yet" He pulled John up so he was beside him, "do you mind grabbing the lube and what not in there, sweet?" John nodded and turned over to rest on his elbow, which caused the sleeve of this silk shirt to fall down, and Roger just had to pull him in and mark up all his exposed skin along his collar bone and neck, he then handed Roger the lube. When he was making his way to in between Johns' legs he stroked all down his stomach, and then his legs, making John shiver. Roger then lubed up his fingers and teased the younger man's entrance,

 

"god Roger just do it already" he moaned

 

"as you wish," he then slowly forced his finger into John making him squirm, and eventually adding in a second finger, and he pumped them in and out of John, making him gasp.

 

"please-roger god please I need you in" John was practically sobbing,

 

"you need me in.." Roger stopped sliding his fingers in and out of John,

 

"yes- god please I need you in me" he softly groaned,

 

"now that's more like it" he lubed himself up as fas as possible, so the man below him wouldn't complain. He was just about to put himself inside john until-

 

"can- can I ride you? Perhaps?" 

 

"yes- Yes of course" Roger turned over and lay flat out on his bed, and waited for John to crawl up onto him, and when he did, Roger couldn't do anything but think how beautiful the man on top of him was. His marked up pale pretty skin, his now frizzy long brown locks which were so perfect beforehand, and his absolutely lovely kiss-swollen lips.

 

"how can you still be so gorgeous, even though I've wrecked you?" he asked,

 

"well I'm not sure, but you have done a good job.," John said reassuringly as he slid onto Rogers cock, punching a moan out of both of them. He slowly began to lift himself up and down onto the blonds dick, letting his hair fall out from behind his ears, making him even more- _ **divine**_ to look at. Roger then took control after a while, gripping onto johns hips for sure to leave marks, and punding himself as hard as possible into the brunette, making him just about shriek every time.

 

"Christ John your hot"

"Yeah?-" he replied breathlessly,

 

"yeah." he groaned,  pushing even harder and somehow deeper into the man on top of him, making him wail, and Roger knew he hit the right spot in John.

 

"I'm going- I'm"

 

"speak please, sweet. are you going to finish?"

 

"y-yeah" once again John was practically sobbing, and it didn't take much for him to finish in between him and Roger. Roger began to pull out when John stopped him and told him to keep going until Roger came himself

 

"you sure?"

"very- now come on" 

 

"ok then.." he started to roll his hips and pound the brunette above him, making John fall down onto his chest and hold on for dear life to Rogers head and neck, Roger giving him reassuring kisses at the same time. John let out a high whine every time Roger went back into john, and sobbed when he hit his prostate because he was so overstimulated, and his body was overflowing with pleasure. when Roger finally came, he leat out a low moan and pulled out of John.

 

-

 

"that was-"

 

"great- Amazing even" John finished,

 

"so.. are you going to stay the night? Freddie will make you pancakes in the morning."

 

"my really? why would I leave?"

 

"not sure.."

 

"yeah I don't know why I would either"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i do apologize for this being so incredibly long!! but anyways I hope you enjoyed :))) kudos and comments are very much appreciated :D


End file.
